Give Me a Show
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Aomine comes home to his wonderful husband shaking his money maker. *I do not apologize for this summary For AoKaga day 2014


Give Me a Show

**Hello guys! I hope you like this fanfic that was made while the song "Hips Don't Lie" played in my ears! I couldn't help but imagining Kagami when I heard it xD**

-909090-

Aomine Daiki was probably the highest strung person on this fucking plane.

Even the six month pregnant woman was trying to calm him down because he kept cursing and shaking, though it was for a reason that didn't have a damn thing to do with him being scared.

He _happy._

So very, very happy.

After three weeks of being across the country for a game, Aomine was ready to go home. He was ready to go and jump his fucking beautiful husband and not a damn thing would deter him from just that.

As he walked from the bag grab, he realized one thing could indeed do this.

Kise's fucking late ass.

He told the idiot to be here by 1:30, not after.

He looked at his watch and thought that he'd give Kise another two minutes. He had a schedule to keep if he wanted to have the rest of the day to fuck Kagami's brains out.

When he was about to nicely call Kise and give him a piece of his mind, the model pulled up quite quickly on the curb. He got out and Aomine grimaced because he could already see the attention the bright boy was bringing to the both of them.

"Aominecchi! Look at you, looking all sexy there." Kise winked and gave him a hug that Aomine couldn't help but to return happily.

Though Kise didn't need to know that.

"Don't call me sexy dummy. Where is your boyfriend?" Kise laughed and grabbed one of his bags with a smirk.

"Kuroko was a little too…_worn out_ to come with me."

Aomine rolled his eyes after putting his bags in the trunk and made his way to the passenger seat.

"Yeah right."

Kise let out a wail at Aomine's laughed words while joining him in the car.

"Don't say that! You make it seem like I'm incapable of tiring Kuroko out!" Aomine shrugged, which gave his answer to that very clearly.

Kise pouted.

"Next time, I'll 'forget' your stupid surprise idea and make Kagami come pick you up."

"Yeah right, you wouldn't in a million years."

Kise shrugged and a grinned brightly, "who knows Aominecchi, now let's hurry up and get you home. You're making my car smell."

Making a face, Aomine slapped Kise's arm lightly before they drove away from the airport.

"I don't stink."

-5/10-

When Kise finally pulled up in front of the house, the blond could clearly see the excitement racing through the basketball player. His face had transformed from bored to fucking ecstatic in a matter of seconds of seeing the house.

It had been a while but Kise still had to admit, it was a pretty amazing thing to witness. The love these two idiots had for each other was simply infectious and seemed to affect everyone around them.

Shaking his head, Kise parked the car and unlocked the doors.

"Go ahead; you're practically drooling on my seats." Aomine scoffed but his attention was immediately drawn back to the house.

"Why shouldn't I be? Do you know what's in that house waiting for me?" Kise rolled his chestnut colored eyes and fiddled with his keys.

"Yes, I have a very good idea Aominecchi and instead of gushing to me, you should be in there."

Aomine grinned and patted Kise's face.

"Thanks fairy godmother, I'll be ready by midnight."

"Wahh, no! Kuroko and I have a very special night planned. Spend your midnight with your cute hubby."

Winking, Kise pushed at Aomine's shoulder and the taller man put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Just let me get my bags and I'll leave you alone."

Kise made a kissy sound as Aomine was unloading his luggage. Slowly walking up to the door, Aomine barely registered Kise's words.

"Don't put in on him too bad. It's been a while!"

The shouted words were probably the opposite of what Aomine would do and as he shooed Kise off and unlocked the door, he realized there was no way in hell he'd be able to.

The house smelled strongly of Pine sol and the first two windows in the doorway were open, though they were usually closed.

It was obvious Kagami was cleaning but as he heard music, his mouth widened into a devious smirk.

That's not all he was doing.

Dropping his bag in the doorway, Aomine crept into the living room where his breath caught in his throat.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

Kagami was dancing in the middle of the living room and it wasn't any kind of….'I'm bored and I want to look like a fool' dancing.

It's the kind of dancing that would make Aomine formless throw that ass on the bed and fuck him eight ways from Sunday.

His husband was shirtless, adorning only a pair of loose drawstring pants that did nothing to hide how his hips moved sensually to the music.

With his hands raised above his head, his back muscles flexed appreciatively, giving Aomine an eye full of the strength coursing through his body. The same power that Aomine wanted to try out…right now.

Stalking forward, he was just about to make good on his promise when Kagami tried to perform another elaborate hip switch but for some reason it didn't work.

Kagami somehow managed to snag the end of his pants on the edge of the couch…

And he fell behind the couch.

Quite crazily too, his arms were flinging every which way and the impact he made on the floor was comical.

Oh…guess he better alert his presence.

"So Bakagami, you're quite the dancer, huh?"

The man's head popped up from behind the couch, his crimson eyes wide and surprised.

"W-what the fuck?! How long…?"

Aomine shrugged and smirked as he began to move toward Kagami, relishing in the emotions rolling through those beautiful eyes.

"Since your little twisty turn from the bedroom."

Kagami sprung up and pointed an accusing finger at Aomine's unapologetic face.

"You asswipe! Why didn't you say something!?" Aomine almost moaned as Kagami's muscles flexed at the movement.

"What, and miss out on you dancing to Shakira!? I don't think so."

Continuing his pursuit against Kagami, his mouth stretched out in a mischievous smirk. Kagami seemed to know what was about to happen because his eyes widened and he made a break for the bedroom.

Of course Aomine was right on his tail. He closed the door and turned to look into Kagami's eyes, his own falling half-mast at the wary look he was being given

"Hey Taiga, "he seemed to move quickly yet so smoothly as he stripped off his shirt, his muscles rippling at his sleek movements.

Kagami gulped, trying not to blatantly ogle the chestnut skin but failing miserably.

It wasn't even a second later before Aomine was so close that Kagami could clearly see those midnight blue eyes, wildly portraying the lust deep in those eyes that were speckled with bursts of molten fire. He leaned down, whispering huskily in Kagami's ear,

"If I speak Spanish to you, will you dance like that for me?"

-5/10—

**Oh my god I'm so glad I finally got that out! HAPPY AOKAGA DAY 2014 MY LOVELIES!**


End file.
